Because I Love You
by Empire Boys
Summary: Merebut orang lain apakah itu jahat, memang hal itu terlihat jahat bagi orang lain. Tapi saat rasa ingin memiliki itu semakin menggebu, menjadi jahat adalah sebuah pilihan yang tepat untuk bisa merebut orang yang disukai dengan cara yang tepat meskipun hal itu terlihat sangatlah licik apalagi yang melakukan kejahatan itu adalah seseorang lelaki yang terlihat lugu.


_**Because I Love You**_

Main cast :

 **Lee Sungyeol & Seo In-Guk**

Other Cast :

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Genre :

 **Romance, Angst**

Ratting :

 **M**

Warning :

 **YAOI, M-Preg, Typo Bertebaran, OOC**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **No Bash !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merebut orang lain apakah itu jahat, memang hal itu terlihat jahat bagi orang lain. Tapi saat rasa ingin memiliki itu semakin menggebu, menjadi jahat adalah sebuah pilihan yang tepat untuk bisa merebut orang yang disukai dengan cara yang tepat meskipun hal itu terlihat sangatlah licik apalagi yang melakukan kejahatan itu adalah seseorang lelaki polos yang diam – diam memendam perasaan terhadap teman sekolahnya sendiri.

Lee Sungyeol, dialah lelaki yang nekad memikirkan cara licik untuk bisa merebut Seo In-Guk dari Byun Baekhyun, dalam tekadnya dia berani mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi In-Guk agar bias jatuh kedalam pelukannya dengan cepat. Membuat dirinya hamil karena memberI obat perangsang pada minuman In-Guk lah cara yang sekarang ini dia pikirkan, lalu bagaimana dia memberikan minuman itu kepada orang yang disukainya? Dia pasti akan menemukan caranya sendiri, tak cukup sulit baginya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut karena dia termasuk siswa yang cukup pintar, apalagi jika membutuhkan bantuan orang suruhan, dia pasti akan sangat mudah membayar semua itu. Kau tahu kan siapa Lee Sungyeol, salah satu anak CEO perusahan terbesar yang ada di Korea.

Yah kali ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat jahat, tapi perlu diketahui sebenarnya dia adalah lelaki yang sangat manja dan penurut. Cinta memanglah hal yang sangat sulit dikendalikan apalagi jika rasa ingin memilikinya sudah sangat menggebu – gebu. Dan Sungyeol benar – benar sudah memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya, rasa ingin memiliki yang cukup besar telah membutakan semua hal yang akan dia hadapi dimasa yang akan datang.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Baekhyun? Meskipun Baekhyun bisa dibilang mengenal mereka hanya mengenal wajah dan nama satu sama lain tanpa mengenal lebih dekat sehingga Sungyeol tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Sungyeol hanyalah seorang laki kekanak – kanakan yang ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan hingga dia benar – benar mendapatkannya.

Lalu dengan In-Guk sendiri? In-Guk memang mengenal Sungyeol karena dia dan Sungyeol adalah teman dalam ekstrakulikuler musik yang ada disekolahnya, meski begitu pertemanan mereka hanya sebatas mengobrol biasa dan itu hanya terjadi didalam ruang musik saja selebihnya Sungyeol hanya bisa menjadi penguntit In-Guk yang mengawasinya secara diam – diam dari belakang bagaimana hubungan In-Guk dengan Baekhyun. Menyakitkan? Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungyeol melihat orang dia sukai bersama orang lain. Namun begitupula Baekhyun pada akhirnya jika rencana licik Sungyeol berhasil, dia yang akan merasa sakit yang lebih daripada Sungyeol, and who's care about him.

Well, hari ini Sungyeol akan menjalankan rencana liciknya.

In-Guk mempunyai kebiasaan pulang lebih terakhir daripada tim musik yang lainnya, dengan begitu Sungyeol bisa mendekati In-Guk yang sedang mengelap gitar hitam kesayangannya. Sungyeol tersenyum, digenggamannya ada sebuah minuman orange juice yang sudah dia campur dengan obat tidur sebelumnya, untuk obat perangsang sendiri dia akan memberikan pada In-Guk pada waktu yang tepat nantinya.

Sungyeol melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu, rencana yang dia susun sepertinya akan berhasil karena waktu menunjukkan sudah pukul tujuh malam, jadi Sungyeol bisa membuat In-Guk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia bawa kesebuah villa pribadi milik keluarganya yang letaknya agak jauh dari Seoul. Dia bisa melakukan hal itu karena sebelumnya dia meminta ijin kepada orangtuanya untuk pergi jalan – jalan bersama temannya kemudian akan menginap di villa pribadinya.

" Hyung minumlah! Ini untukmu, kau pasti lelah kan," Sungyeol menyodorkan minuman tersebut kepada In-Guk. Dengan senyuman yang mempesona In-Guk menerima minuman tersebut kemudian membuka tutup botolnya lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

" Terima kasih Yeol, kau baik juga ya."

Sungyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lelaki berambut coklat ini kemudian berjalan menjauh dari In-Guk menuju tas yang berisikan biola kesayangannya, duduk berdiam diri sambil memangku tas tersebut dan menunggu reaksi obat tidur yang dia berikan pada In-Guk.

" Ah sial sekali, kenapa kepalaku berat seperti ini," In-Guk mengusap matanya menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya, kepalanya sedikit berat dan matanya terasa sangat mengantuk. Sungyeol yang melihat itu langsung sedikit berlari kearah In-Guk.

" Hyung, apa kau baik – baik saja."

" Aku baik – baik saja, hanya saja kenapa aku merasa mengantuk seperti ini,"

" Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang, kalau kau mau aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tenang saja, aku membawa mobil ke sekolah."

" Apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu..?"

" Tidak kok hyung. Kau pasti sangat lelah, jika aku membiarkanmu pulang naik bus sendirian kau bisa tertidur sepanjang jalan dan lupa untuk turun.."

" Haha, oke baiklah."

Mendengar ucapan itu dengan senang hati Sungyeol berjalan bersama In-Guk untuk keluar dari ruang musik, mereka berjalan kearah parkiran mobil yang terletak disebelah gedung pertemuan yang menjadi gedung utama sekolahnya. Sungyeol sesekali melirik kearah In-Guk yang sudah mulai lemas karena pengaruh obat tidur tersebut.

" Kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah dimobilku, jika sampai nanti aku akan membangunkanmu," Sungyeol kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis meskipun bagi In-Guk senyuman yang paling manis adalah senyuman kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

In-Guk hanya mengangguk kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobil Sungyeol setelah Sungyeol membukakan pintu untuknya kemudian Sungyeol menyusul dan masuk ke pintu jok kemudinya. Dan bingo! Dalam beberapa menit setelah Sungyeol mengemudikan mobil, In-Guk sudah tertidur pulas.

Untuk sampai ke villa pribadi milik keluarganya Sungyeol cukup menempuh waktu cukup cepat daripada biasanya yang memakan waktu dua jam tempuh dari rumahnya. Udaranya cukup dingin sesampainya mereka sudah sampai jalan masuk ke villa, hal itu dikarenakan villanya terletak didaratan yang agak cukup tinggi dibandingkan dengan Seoul, tempat tinggalnya.

Mobilnya sudah berhenti dan Sungyeol masih duduk di jok kemudi, dia menoleh kesamping menatap In-Guk yang tertidur dengan wajah menghadap kearahnya. Ada rasa yang bergejolak saat Sungyeol menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang dia sukai, ada rasa senang dan rasa sedikit sedih karena telah jahat, menjebak orang disukai dengan cara seperti ini.

Sungyeol mengusap pipi In-Guk dan sedikit tersenyum miris, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium lembut bibir In-Guk tanpa membangunkan lelaki yang tengah diciumnya ini.

" Maafkan aku hyung, aku tahu pasti ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berciuman." Sungyeol kembali menatap lekat wajah In-Guk, wajah yang membuatnya telah jatuh itu selalu membuatnya berdebar – debar.

Setelah puas menatap wajah In-Guk, dia segera keluar dari mobil, meminta penjaga malam villanya untuk membawa In-Guk kedalam kamar dengan alasan bahwa In-Guk adalah temannya yang tadi pingsan didalam perjalanan. Sungyeol menyelimuti In-Guk hingga sebatas leher, membiarkannya istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalankan rencana yang sesungguhnya, rencana yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sendiri dan juga harga diri In-Guk. Sungyeol mengecup lembut hidung In-Guk dan mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Tidurlah hyung, aku mencintaimu! Aku janji, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku setelah ini.."

Sudah cukup basa basi Sungyeol untuk malam hari ini. Tak lupa dia membajak ponsel In-Guk untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada orangtu In-Guk bahwa In-Guk tak bisa pulang karena harus pergi bersama dia, dan dia benar – benar menulisnya namanya sendiri -Sungyeol- dalam pesan tersebut.

Pagi harinya Sungyeol agak bangun awal daripada In-Guk. Dia bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian yang agak minim, yaitu memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran serta hot-pants berwarna putih milik perempuan. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu memakai pakaian se-seksi itu karena tanpa memakai pakaian yang seperti itu In-Guk pasti akan terangsang dengan sendirinya.

" Apa aku benar – benar harus melakukan ini." Sungyeol kembali bertanya kepada hatinya sendiri saat ditangannya sudah menggenggam satu sachet obat perangsang yang akan dicampurkannya nanti dengan minuman yang akan dia berikan pada In-Guk, " Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersama orang lain selain diriku." Ucapnya lagi saat kepalanya tertunduk.

" Aku harus melakukannya." Ucap Sungyeol yakin, lalu dengan mantap Sungyeol berjalan memasuki kamar dan melihat In-Guk masih tertidur. Dengan segera dia membuka korden kamar, membuat kamarnya terlihat lebih terang dengan cahaya yang masuk.

In-Guk mengernyitkan matanya, dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Kaget? Tentu saja saat pertama kali membuka mata In-Guk terlihat sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak berada didalam kamarnya sendiri.

" Yeol, aku ada dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini,"

" Ah hyung maafkan aku, jangan berfikiran yang buruk tentangku. Sungguh aku membawamu kesini karena semalam saat aku membangunkanmu kau sendiri yang tidak mau bangun, aku bingung karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu jadi aku membawamu kesini maafkan aku, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi mandilah terlebih dahulu."

" Haha seperti itu ya.. Maaf kalau semalam aku susah dibangunkan, aku yang merepotkanmu."

In-Guk sedikit memalingkan wajah tak menatap Sungyeol karena sebenarnya dia tidak cukup nyaman dengan cara berpakaian Sungyeol yang begitu cukup menggoda baginya. Kaki jenjangnya yang sangat indah itu terekpos begitu jelas baginya, apalagi tahi lalat dileher Sungyeol sangat membuatnya sama sekali tak nyaman.

" Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah ini antar aku pulang dan aku tidak mau kekasihku tahu aku menginap dirumah orang lain jadi jangan bilang siapa – siapa tentang hal ini, aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya rusak karena hanya hal seperti ini, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang sangat baik yang tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal apapun kepada orang lain."

Raut wajah Sungyeol berubah seketika saat mendengar ucapannya, In-Guk bilang tidak ingin hubungannya dengan kekasihnya tidak ingin rusak begitu saja haha it's so funny, Sungyeol sebentar lagi yang akan merusaknya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Hatinya benar – benar sangat panas saat mendengar In-Guk berkata seperti itu. Kali ini Sungyeol benar – benar akan menjadi jahat, dia harus menjadikan In-Guk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya tak peduli dia harus malu terhadap orang lain karena hamil disaat usianya masih 19 tahun. Cintanya telah membutakan matanya untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi dimasa yang akan datang.

Sungyeol segera berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan In-Guk segelas teh lalu mencampurkan obat perangsang kedalam minuman tersebut. Sungyeol kembali menuju kamarnya, duduk ditepian ranjang menunggu In-Guk selesai mandi, dan tak lama kemudian In-Guk keluar dengan masih mengenakan kembali seragam sekolahnya.

" Minumlah terlebih dahulu agar badanmu hangat, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sungyeol berdiri dan memberikan gelas tersebut kepada In-Guk.

" Tidak perlu Yeol, untukmu saja,"

" Hyung kau menolak pemberian orang, aku sudah minum baru saja. Kau juga butuh minum hyung, aku tahu selain haus kau juga pasti lapar kan."

" Baiklah aku tahu itu, aku akan meminum tehnya. Terima kasih ya,"

" Jangan lupa dihabiskan."

Sungyeol berlagak agak sibuk mengambil tasnya dan mencari – cari kunci mobil miliknya didalam tas padahal sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat berdebar – debar, sebentar lagi dia akan bersetubuh dengan In-Guk. Menjebak In-Guk agar bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

" Hyung, kau kenapa." Tanya Sungyeol saat melihat In-Guk terduduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal hingga ke leher depannya. Tubuhnya agak menjadi panas dan seperti ada gejolak aneh didalam tubuhnya.

In-Guk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Sungyeol duduk disampingnya dan memegangi lengan kanannya. In-Guk sedikit menjauhkan tangan Sungyeol yang memegangi lengannya, dia duduk bergeser sedikit dan terus mengipasi lehernya yang terasa panas dengan telapak tangannya yang kosong.

" Kalau kau merasa buruk istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu disamping, aku akan menjagamu hyung." Sungyeol berusaha merebahkan tubuh In-Guk ke ranjang namun In-Guk menolaknya, dia tetap berusaha menolak Sungyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

" Ah panas sekali disini, aku harus segera pulang Yeol. Baekhyun sudah menungguku, aku ada janji untuk berkencan dengannya hari ini ahhh,"

Saat berusaha memberontak, Sungyeol segera menarik In-Guk lalu mendorong In-Guk hingga terjatuh diranjang, " Kalau begitu aku akan membuka bajumu agar kau tidak terlalu panas." In-Guk yang badannya sudah mulai terasa panas dan ada gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya sedikit menurut meskipun dia setengah tersadar dengan perbuatan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol dengan perlahan mulai membuka kancing seragam yang In-Guk kenakan walaupun tangan kekar In-Guk berusaha menahannya. Kali ini Sungyeol harus bisa membuat In-Guk lebih terangsang dengan caranya sendiri.

" Hyung aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bercinta denganmu pagi ini, aku janji aku akan memuaskan penismu, aku yakin tubuhku akan menjadi candu untukmu." Ucap Sungyeol tepat didepan wajah In-Guk yang sudah agak memerah itu, dapat Sungyeol lihat In-Guk sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat seksualnya lagi.

Apalagi sekarang dengan nakalnya Sungyeol mengangkangi kaki In-Guk dan mengusap penis In-Guk dari luar celana, membuat In-Guk semakin terangsang dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati sentuhan telapak tangan Sungyeol yang sepertinya Nampak begitu hangat. Ah, mulut Sungyeol pasti akan lebih terasa hangat saat mengulum dan menghisap penis In-Guk secara perlahan namun begitu dalam saat menghisapnya.

Okay, Meskipun pikirannya selalu menolak rangsangan yang diberikan Sungyeol pada penisnya, namun hati dan tubuhnya sangat menginginkan hal itu. In-Guk ingin lebih dari ini, In-Guk ingin penisnya itu dapat terpuaskan, memasuki dan menggenjot penisnya didalam hole Sungyeol adalah hal yang sangat dia inginkan sekarang. Namun sekali lagi, pikirannya terus menolak Sungyeol yang sekarang menguasai dirinya.

" Penismu sudah mengeras hyung, kau ingin aku memanjakannya hm?"

Tangan Sungyeol berhenti mengusap penis In-Guk dari luar. Dia berjalan kemeja belajarnya dan membuka kamera digitalnya, memposisikan kamera tersebut tepat disamping ranjangnya untuk merekam semua kejadian yang akan mereka lalui.

" Yeol kemarilah, aku membutuhkanmu." In-Guk menatap Sayu kearah Sungyeol yang sedang berdiri sisi kanan ranjangnya.

Karena merasa terpanggil Sungyeol segera menatap In-Guk, rencanya benar – benar berhasil dan dia sendiri juga sudah mulai terangsang melihat kondisi In-Guk sekarang yang tengah memohon kepadanya untuk kembali tidur disampingnya, kembali memanjakan penis In-Guk yang sudah menegang ingin segera keluar mencari surganya. Kancing baju In-Guk semuanya sudah terlepas dan memperlihatkan abs nya yang begitu menggoda didepan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol segera melepas tiga kancing kemeja atasnya sendiri, menarik kemejanya kesamping memperlihatkan dada dan pundaknya yang begitu mulus kepada In-Guk.

" Yeol, aku menginginkan tubuhmu! Bercintalah denganku."

Sungyeol tersenyum lalu merangkak menaiki ranjang lalu duduk diatas perut In-Guk. Dengan suasana yang agak panas In-Guk segera menarik wajah Sungyeol agar mendekat ke wajahnya, Sedangkan Sungyeol sendiri mulai memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka saling bertemu sama lain. Desahan demi desahan mulai terdengar saat In-Guk dan Sungyeol saling melumat satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua saling memejamkan mata, dalam hal ini In-Guk begitu agresif saat Sungyeol membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, menyuruh In-Guk untuk mengabsen setiap sisi lidahnya yang hangat, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan gairah yang cukup tinggi. Setelah itu In-Guk kembali mencium bibir Sungyeol, melumat bibir bawah Sungyeol agak lama lalu beralih ke bibir atas Sungyeol.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Sungyeol segera melepas ciumannya dan menatap lekat kedua mata In-Guk, begitupun In-Guk yang menatap mata Sungyeol berharap agar Sungyeol kembali memanjakannya. Gairahnya semakin memuncak saat mata In-Guk tertuju pada bibir mungil Sungyeol yang terlihat licin karena salivanya sendiri.

" Hangat sekali Yeol, aku ingin mulut hangatmu memanjakan penisku yang sudah menegang,"

Sungyeol tersenyum, dia memundurkan badannya hingga duduk diatas kaki In-Guk sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Tangannya seolah – olah dibuat nakal, membuka kancing dan resleting celana In-Guk kemudian menurunkannya bersamaan dengan celana dalam yang In-Guk kenakan, membuat penis In-Guk menyembul keluar dari dalam.

Sungyeol menggenggam penis In-Guk kemudan mengocoknya naik turun dengan pelan, dapat Sungyeol dengar sekarang In-Guk mulai mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu menggairahkan Sungyeol. Tanpa ragu Sungyeol mulai memasukkan penis In-Guk kedalam mulutnya, menjepit penis In-Guk yang besar diantara dinding mulut Sungyeol yang begitu terasa hangat.

" Shit! Nikmat sekali ahhh.."

Kali ini Sungyeol tak perlu bermain liar, hanya cukup membuat In-Guk mengeluarkan spermanya didalam rahimnya saja yang dia butuhkan. Untuk memuaskan In-Guk dengan penuh kegairahan dan permainan hebatnya bisa dia lakukan bersama In-Guk jika mereka sudah bersuami – istri. Ya jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama.

" Mppphh.. Sppmmhh.."

Sungyeol terus mengulum dan menjepit penis In-Guk, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan merasakan urat penis In-Guk bergesekan dengan bibirnya yang manis. In-Guk terus mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati penisnya yang kini berada didalam mulut Sungyeol. Sungguh, In-Guk benar – benar sangat menikmati saat mulut hangat Sungyeol yang sekarang sedang memanjakan penisnya yang besar.

" Good Yeollie- ahhhh."

In-Guk sedikit mengerang saat gigi – gigi besar Sungyeol bergesekan dengan kulit penisnya. Kakinya benar – benar terasa kaku karena dia sekarang benar – benar terangsang hebat. Tanganya yang kekar mendorong kepala Sungyeol untuk lebih maju, mencoba memperdalam penisnya didalam mulut Sungyeol hingga mulut Sungyeol benar – benar penuh sekarang.

Setlah cukup puas dengan blow-job yang Sungyeol berikan padanya, In-Guk segera meraih lengan Sungyeol, mendorong badan Sungyeol hingga terlentang disampingnya, kemudian tanpa ragu In-Guk mulai menindih tubuh kurus Sungyeol, membuka semua kancing kemeja yang Sungyeol kenakan dan menyibakkannya kesamping begitu saja.

Deru nafas panas In-Guk mulai terasa disebagian kulit leher Sungyeol saat Sungyeol memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan leher jenjangnya didepan wajah In-Guk yang membuat In-Guk bergerak maju dan mulai mencium leher Sungyeol dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya yang nakal mulai mengabsen setiap sisi leher Sungyeol, membuat leher Sungyeol terlihat licin saat bibir In-Guk mengecup dan meninggalkan jejak kebiruan disana.

Kaki kiri In-Guk menindih paha Sungyeol agar tidak bergerak kemana – mana sambil kembali melumat dan mengulum bibir Sungyeol yang begitu tampak basah dan manis. In-Guk memejamkan matanya, kembali memiringkan wajah Sungyeol dan mulai menjilat dan sedikit menggigit daun telinga Sungyeol hingga membuat lelaki cantik yang berada dibawahnya ini mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang In-Guk berikan pada tubuhnya.

" Hyunghh ahhh, geli.."

Sungyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya ketika ciuman yang tadi berada di sekitar pipi dan telinganya kini beralih kebawah menciumi dadanya. In-Guk menjilat dan mengulum nipple Sungyeol yang sudah mengeras dengan begitu kasar, " Akkkhh pelan hyungghh."

In-Guk tak menghiraukan erangan Sungyeol, dia terus menghisap nipple Sungyeol hingga benar – benar menegang sempurna. Lenguhan desahan panjang Sungyeol semakin terdengar saat tanga In-Guk mulai turun, melebarkan selakangkahan Sungyeol dan mengusap paha dalam Sungyeol kemudian beralih mengusap penis Sungyeol yang masih tertutup hot-pants perempuan yang Sungyeol kenakan.

Tak tahan dengan kaki jenjang Sungyeol, In-Guk segera duduk didepan Sungyeol dan melucuti hot-pans yang Sungyeol kenakan hingga paha mulus Sungyeol benar – benar terekspos tanpa ada penghalang lagi.

In-Guk menaikkan sedikit kaki Sungyeol kemudian menekukknya hingga membuat Sungyeol menjadi mengangkang tepat didepannya. Sungyeol yang berada didepannya mulai menggigit jari jarinya dan meremas kemejanya sendiri mendapati In-Guk yang dengan mesumnya menatap hole Sungyeol dengan penuh nafsu.

" Ahhhh In-Guk hyunghhh.."

Sungyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil menggigit jarinya ketika jari tengah In-Guk yang sebelumnya sudah diludahi mulai masuk dan membuka sedikit lebar holenya yang sempit. Sungyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengerang saat jari tengah In-Guk mulai bergerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk melebarkan hole Sungyeol sebelum penisnya sendiri yang masuk untuk menikmati betapa nikmatnya hole Sungyeol.

Selesai bermain menggunakan jarinya di dalam hole sempit Sungyeol, In-Guk mulai mengocok penisnya yang tegang didepan mulut hole Sungyeol, menggesekkan dengan perlahan kepala penisnya sebelum dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam surga kenikmatannya.

" Hyungg-ahhhhh.."

Sungyeol sedikit melenguh saat In-Guk mulai menghentakkan penisnya memasuki hole Sungyeol dalam sekali hentakan meskipun In-Guk melakukannya dengan perlahan sebelum mulai menggenjot hole Sungyeol. In-Guk mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya yang sekarang tengah dijepit dinding hole ketat Sungyeol, kenikmatan yang ada dipenisnya kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Gairahnya semakin memuncak dan membuat In-Guk mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk didalam hole Sungyeol. In-Guk mendesis pelan merasakan urat penisnya yang bergesekan dengan dinding hole Sungyeol, begitu nikmat karena begitu sempit. Sungyeol yang sedari tadi mendongakkan kepalanya karena menahan rasa perih kini mulai menikmati permainan In-Guk, kepala penis In-Guk menyentuh prostatnya membuatnya merasa geli dan semakin menginginkan In-Guk agar terus menggerakkan penisnya.

" Yeol kau sempit ahhhh, nikmat…"

In-Guk mulai meracau tak jelas sambil sedikit membungkukkan sedikit badannya, tangannya yang kekar mulai bertumpu disamping badan Sungyeol sambil terus menggenjot penisnya didalam hole Sungyeol dengan tempo gerakan yang bisa dibilang sudah mulai cepat daripada sebelumnya. In-Guk meraih tangan Sungyeol dan menahan kedua tangan Sungyeol disamping kepala Sungyeol sambil terus menggenjot hole Sungyeol tanpa berhenti sedikitpun, nafsunya semakin memuncak karena tubuh lelaki yang sekarang berada dibawahnya ini benar – benar menggoda.

" Hyung please ahhhh ahh.."

Sungyeol hanya bisa terus mengerang dan mendesah menikmati penis In-Guk yang masih terus keluar masuk didalam holenya, membuat holenya kini semakin panas namun terasa nikmat saat kepala penis In-Guk menyentuh prostatnya. In-Guk memejamkan matanya kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir Sungyeol dengan lembut, melumatnya secara perlahan namun penuh gairahnya. Sungyeol mulai menerima lidah In-Guk saat lidah hangat itu memaksa Sungyeol untuk membuka mulutnya.

In-Guk menjulurkan lidahnya, memberi kode kepada Sungyeol agar Sungyeol segera menghisap lidah In-Guk dan tanpa membutuhkan detik waktu Sungyeol langsung menghisap lidah In-Guk dengan penuh gairah begitupun In-Guk yang kini bergantian menghisap lidah Sungyeol sambil terus menyerang hole Sungyeol dengan tempo gerakan yang masih tetap sama, yaitu cepat.

" Eumph, mmhh.. mmphh.."

In-Guk melepaskan ciuman dibibir Sungyeol karena dia merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut ditengah jepitan hole sempit Sungyeol. In-Guk kembali menegakkan badannya dan tangannya kembali bertumpu disamping badan Sungyeol. Ditengah kenikmatan yang sedang mereka rasakan, tiba – tiba saja ponsel In-Guk berdering.

In-Guk mengabaikan ponselnya yang bordering dan terus menyetubuhi Sungyeol, dia tidak ingin kenikmatannya hilang begitu saja karena ponsel sialan itu berbunyi. Sungyeol menoleh sambil terus mendesah menikmati gerakan erotis In-Guk dibawahnya. Sungyeol meraih ponsel In-Guk dan In-Guk tak mempedulikan itu, dibawah sana In-Guk terus menyerang hole Sungyeol yang hangat itu.

" Baekhyun.." Ucap Sungyeol dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika In-Guk kembali menumbuk prostatnya. Sungyeol kemudian mengangkat ponsel In-Guk sambil terus memeganginya.

" Kau nakal hyung ahh ahhh.."

" Sungyeol-ahh kenapa tubuhmu begitu menggairahkanku ahhh aku ingin selalu bercinta denganmu ohh shitt aku sampai.."

Bingo! In-Guk mengeluarkan kepuasannya terhadap tubuh Sungyeol disaat Baekhyun menelfonnya, kemudian dengan cepat Sungyeol segera memutus telfon tersebut kemudian meletakkan kembali ponsel In-Guk. Sungyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sperma In-Guk keluar didalam holenya, kental dan sangat terasa hangat.

Nafas mereka mulai tersenggal – senggal. Sungyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan penis In-Guk yang masih berkedut didalam holenya. Morning sex pertama mereka berakhir sampai disini, In-Guk mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam hole Sungyeol diiringi dengan desisan kecil Sungyeol yang terdengar sexy.

In-Guk merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungyeol kemudian memejamkan matanya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Sungyeol yang berada disampingnya. Sungyeol segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh In-Guk tak lupa dia segera mematikan kamera yang dia gunakan untuk merekam semua yang baru saja dia lalui bersama In-Guk.

" Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku hyung,"

Sungyeol mencium bibir In-Guk dengan lembut kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk tertidur disamping tubuh kekar In-Guk, menuntut lengan In-Guk untuk memeluk pingganya dan mulai tertidur, menemani In-Guk yang kembali terlelap.

Tiga jam kemudian In-Guk mulai terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur sambil memeluk Sungyeol dengan keadaan Sungyeol yang tak memakai baju. Sedetik setelah benar – benar tersadar In-Guk sedikit tersentak kebelakang, dia benar – benar bingung bagaimana bisa dia tidur disamping Sungyeol dalam keadaan dirinya juga telanjang seperti Sungyeol dan hanya tertutup selimut berwarna putih saja yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sungyeol terbangun beberapa detik setelah In-Guk dan menatap In-Guk dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk. In-Guk terlihat begitu frustasi namun dia belum mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun dari mulutnya, dia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dan menatap Sungyeol dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Dalam keadaannya yang sekarang ini tentu saja dia berpikir sudah melakukan hal itu, hubungan badan dengan Sungyeol.

" Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan semuanya denganmu.." In-Guk membentak Sungyeol. Disaat seperti inilah Sungyeol mulai takut menghadapi In-Guk, tatapannya yang tajam dan suara tegasnya membuat dirinya menjadi takut untuk berbicara.

" Jawab aku Yeol.."

In-Guk kembali membentak Sungyeol. Sungyeol kemudian duduk dihadapan In-Guk sambil memegangi selimutnya agar tetap menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, menatap In-Guk dengan tatapan sayunya.

" Aku mencintaimu hyung,"

Hell, bukan itu yang ingin In-Guk dengar dari penjelasan Sungyeol, yang dia inginkan hanyalah penjelasan dari Sungyeol mengapa dirinya bisa tertidur dengan Sungyeol bahkan lebih dari itu dan berbuat yang tidak – tidak kepada Sungyeol.

" Bitch! Aku bertanya kenapa aku bisa melakukan semuanya padamu.."

In-Guk memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Sungyeol dan membuka selimutnya, turun dari ranjang kemudian mengambil semua pakaiannya kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lima menit bagi In-Guk untuk berganti pakaian menggunakan seragamnya lagi.

Sungyeol sudah terduduk dipinggir kasur dengan pakaian sudah lengkap ketika In-Guk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dengan cepat berjalan kearah Sungyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Hyung aku menyukaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Review Please, Thanks.**


End file.
